


Blue Moon Motel

by orphan_account



Series: Nicole Dollanganger/South Park (Song fics) [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: I promise, I'm bad at smut, I'm bad at this, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Song fic, highschool sweethearts, it will not take away your purity, nicole dollanganger, oof - Freeform, oops i love this, the song is sappy and smutty, they are married oops, this is actually really cute, this isn't smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: take me to the blue moon motelcarry me over the thresholdtreat me like i am your young bridetogether on our wedding night





	Blue Moon Motel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidofthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofthestars/gifts).



> I'm awkward and don't write smut lmao  
> this would make for vvv cute smut tho  
> I don't read smut but I'd read that
> 
> I made this a lil childish to go on top of an adult vibe  
> I love these boys
> 
> song by Nicole Dollanganger  
> https://nicoledollanganger.bandcamp.com/track/blue-moon-motel

**_take me to the blue moon motel_ **

our honeymoon

**_carry me over the threshold_ **

you had told my parents to go fuck themselves, then you told your daddy to go to hell

**_treat me like i am your young bride_ **

plant soft kisses all over me

**_together on our wedding night_ **

i wrap my arms around your neck

**_fuck me in the motel shower_ **

not our first time, but this one was special

**_make my makeup run like a porn star_ **

in there till our fingers pruned up

**_carry me naked to the bed_ **

run your hands over my body, you explore like you never got to before, noticing every freckle, every scar, every curve. you exclaim “you’re a piece of art, i was only ever supposed to look with my eyes”

**_fawn my hair out when it's still wet_ **

we giggle and you tickle my neck, we run around like little kids, and jump from bed to bed

 

**_from the motel window, the signs twinkle and the stars go_ **

i sit there in one of your oversized shirts, my eyes twinkle with the stars, you gawk at how pretty you think i am and how you couldn’t be happier to have me

**_i see all the places you've taken me and all the places we'll go together_ **

there’s so much the future holds

 

**_hold me spoon me and i'll pretend_ **

as we lay in bed, under the sheet, the moon shines in through the window

**_in your arms that i am pregnant_ **

“someday we should have kids” your voice is soft as you run your hand through my hair

**_with your baby, yeah your baby_ **

I ponder what it would be like, a baby in our bed

‘daddy! daddy! look what i can do’ jumping on our bed

**_your two babies softly sleeping_ **

“yea i think i’d like that”

 

**_from the motel window, the signs twinkle and the stars go_ **

“no matter where we go, no matter what we do, i’ll always happily be with you,”

**_i see all the places you've taken me and all the places we'll go together_ **

“i wonder what the future holds” i smile at the possibilities

“no matter what, i’ll be waking up, and growing old with you,”

 

**_you're my mickey i'm your mallory_ **

**_you're my kurt i'm your courtney_ **

**_you're my joe i'm your norma_ **

**_you're my clarence and i'm your alabama_ **

we’re the perfect couple

highschool sweethearts

everyone loved, except our parents, but we did give a shit.

 

**_from the motel window, the signs twinkle and the stars go_ **

“i used to be afraid of the future,”

“What happened to that?” i ask

**_i see all the places you've taken me and all the places we'll go together_ **

“because no matter what, i’ll be waking up, and growing old with you,”

**Author's Note:**

> it was a bit difficult saying as this is heavily implying girl/boy so oops??


End file.
